


A Man Without Hope

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Desire, Emotional Manipulation, Jealousy, M/M, Power Play, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Having been biding time for two months, Roose is now ready. Ready to claim everything that should have been his.Everything.
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Robb Stark
Series: Obsession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606297
Kudos: 19





	1. The Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose Bolton claims his prize.

Unknown to anyone, even his wife and son, Roose Bolton loved beauty. This was why he married that miller's daughter, after all. But lately, someone else took his eye.

Someone much prettier, in a strange way. 

He watched as Robb Stark and Talisa Maegyr kissed in dark corners, where they thought nobody could see them.

But Roose could, and he was livid. 

He all too well recognized what he was feeling whenever he saw them kiss each other, or fuck one another.

Yes, he was jealous of the little bitch who had taken what should be his.

He started planning on how to get rid of the competition.

Ironically, it was Walder Frey and Tywin Lannister who made the plan for him. All Roose had to do was suggest a few modifications to the plan, and they were all set.

He had studied anatomy extensively, and he learned exactly where to stab in order to mimic someone's death without actually killing the victim.

And now the day was finally here.

Robb and Talisa had marched into the main chamber, followed by the Queen Mother and Roose himself. 

He ordered a special dagger, with the hilt decorated with rubies and other priceless gems, with which he'd do the deed.

Tonight, his dreams would come true, and what he desired the most would finally be his.

He watched with the satisfied smirk as the slaughter commenced. 

During the cacophony, he drew ever closer to his unsuspecting target.

He grabbed Robb by the shoulder and aligned his dagger just right.

And stabbed. Robb swayed and fell down. Roose bent, and lifted the 'body', slinging it onto his shoulder.

Then he walked out, as silently as possible. The Frey and Stark men were too preoccupied to pay any attention to him.

"What I said was true. You don't have to do everything by yourself." Roose whispered "You'll have me. In ancient times, a relationship between an older and a younger man was practiced, with an older man acting as a mentor of sorts for the younger. I'll keep you safe and loved. You'll be well-cared for, as long as you do as I say."

With one last smirk, Roose Bolton left the Twins, with Robb Stark in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hate me for this.


	2. Conditioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose trains his new toy.

Roose was excited.

He looked at the chains clasped around Robb's thin form, and his excitement increased.

Never before did the betrayal taste so sweet.

Like a fine wine.

He regretted not doing this earlier. 

The doors opened. Roose entered, pulling the chain and forcing his prisoner to move forward.

"Give him a bath and find him some new clothes. Warm clothes." Roose ordered the two servants who had appeared

Wordlessly, they grasped Robb's wrists and led him away.

Roose now had other things to worry about, such as getting his own bath. After all, everything had to be perfect for tonight.

-x-

Robb was seated beside Roose as the latter drank from the goblet.

"I made a promise to you." Roose said "And now I will keep it."

He stood up and raised his goblet. 

"You will not make the same mistake again." Roose announced "I assure you of that."

He drank from his goblet.

"Gather the armies." Roose ordered, "We attack the Lannisters in six days."

He had planned it all. Robb would be King, but Roose would be the one actually pulling all the strings. He had no doubt about that. Robb would be at his mercy from now on.

For Roose planned to gain a complete influence over him, through a combination of gentleness and sternness.

"Prepare my chambers." he ordered another servant

Robb looked at him, a question in his eyes.

That wouldn't do. He needed to make Robb completely dependent on him. 

Fortunately, he knew exactly how to achieve that.

The wine Robb drank had a secret ingredient added to it.

-x-

He ran a finger across Robb's thigh, causing him to shiver.

And to keep on shivering and shaking.

"I took a cue from your aunt." Roose caressed Robb's cheek almost lovingly "It was she who fed a similar substance to her son. I had my men modify it so that the effects would begin when a specific external stimulus is applied. The consumer starts to develop shivers, which could only be stopped if a willing person warms them up. And I will, as long as you do as I say. Let's test it, shall we?"

Then Roose wrapped his arms around Robb, pulling him closer, and through their shared body warmth, the shivering soon stopped.

"Easy, isn't it?" Roose smiled "And we can keep doing it as long as you obey me. But the moment you step out of line, I will stop helping you, and without me, you won't be able to stop shaking, ever."

Robb nodded, unaware of the world around him as his own body betrayed him.

Roose wrapped himself around Robb again.


	3. The Puppet King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, a ceremony will be held. Today, the dreams of one man are ending, and the dreams of another are beginning.

Roose carefully picked their attires. He himself wore a simple, yet elegant grey doublet, with a cloak over it, to shield from the cold. Robb, meanwhile, wore a tunic and trousers made from the finest material the North had to offer, and over it, he wore a cloak made from Grey Wind's skin and fur. A servant carried a simple golden crown on a cushion, one that would be placed upon his head during the ceremony.

"The ceremony will start soon." Roose whispered, grabbing Robb's wrist and squeezing it painfully "But remember what I said. You'll be my puppet King."

The drums began to play. Robb moved forward, and Roose walked behind him, the everlasting reminder of what was to come. The servant followed them as they walked.

They reached the elevated dais, and the people gathered below it, wishing to witness the ceremony first-hand.

"Kneel, Robb Stark." Roose ordered in a soft voice 

Robb did so. Roose took the crown from the cushion and gently placed it atop Robb's head.

"Arise, King in the North." Roose announced

The crowd erupted into cheers.

"And I declare you, Roose Bolton, my chief advisor." Robb announced in turn "I wish to retire to my chambers for the night."

Roose nodded

"Then I wish you plenty of rest. I will handle the affairs in your stead tonight. And tomorrow, we'll usher a new era."

Robb moved towards the exit, but was intercepted by Dacey Mormont.

"May I walk with you, Your Grace?"

Robb only nodded. He was tired. Tired of fighting the inevitable.

"Is he threatening you?" Dacey asked in a low voice as soon as they were far enough away that Roose couldn't hear them

Robb said nothing, merely looked away.

"Your silence is enough of an answer for me." Dacey took his hand "He can't be allowed to get away with this. Just say the word and I'll raise an army, and we'll crush him."

"We can't, Dacey." Robb sighed "He's made sure we can't."

"What do you mean?" Dacey frowned

"He is poisoning me, and while the effects are not fatal, they're nasty all the same." Robb whispered "And he is the only one that can stop them. The only one willing to do so. In return, I must do as he says."

"He is lying." Dacey squeezed Robb's hand "I am willing to help too. Don't throw that away, Robb. Please."

Robb relented, and told her everything. Together, they planned out the end of Roose's scheme.


	4. Dying Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the best-laid plans do crumble.

That night, Roose came to him, sporting the satisfied smile on his face. He was alone.

Robb had already arranged a secret signal with Dacey. Once he gave it, she'll join him along with a dozen warriors, and they would get rid of Roose for good, restoring Robb's rightful place as King of the North.

Roose was standing by the window, looking at the stars.

"They are beautiful." he said "Though not as beautiful as you are, my beloved pet."

"You're starting to sound like Ramsay." Robb couldn't help but say

"Where do you think Ramsay got his tendencies from?" Roose asked in turn "It certainly wasn't from his mother, as stupid as she had been. She was beautiful, I give her that. But compared to you, it's like comparing a moon to the sun."

Robb drew backward as Roose advanced upon him.

"But even the sun can be eclipsed at times." Roose added "And that is my plan for you, my little pet."

Robb's hand moved towards the horn. He intended to give the signal.

"Oh, you're hoping for that to work, aren't you?" Roose chuckled, looking at Robb with cold eyes "You've made many mistakes during your campaign, my pet. Know that if you hadn't made them, I would have stayed loyal. Trusting that Greyjoy whelp. Executing one of your own men. Breaking the oath you made. Your mistakes cost you your freedom, the lives of your loyal men, your wife and mother, your wolf, and nearly your own life. And now, they cost you your only remaining ally."

At this proclamation, the door opened, and Ramsay entered. He was carrying Dacey's body on his hands. A dagger was protruding from her stomach.

"Look at her." Roose cupped Robb's head with both hands, forcing him to stare at Dacey's dead body "Look what your little deal cost her. In your bid for freedom, you threw her life away."

Robb couldn't deny it. Not when it was true.

"I think it's time we made it clear where we stand." Roose said idly

"I'd like to join in, father." Ramsay licked his lips 

"Certainly." Roose nodded 

Then they both advanced upon him, brandishing a long rope, which they used to tie his arms and legs to the bed, ensuring that he can't move them.

Then Ramsay sat beside him and lifted his head. Ramsay's eager tongue entered his mouth and explored it languidly, as if they had all the time in the world.

Roose, meanwhile, removed his pants and then ripped Robb's own pants off. He inserted his cock into Robb's manhole and began to pump. His thrusts followed a rhythmic pattern.

He knew enough to understand that they weren't doing this for pleasure.

They were doing this to humiliate him. To show him how easily they could dominate him.

"That's not entirely true." Roose said, as if reading his mind "We really do find this exhilarating, and if you let go, you'll find it exhilarating as well."

Then they continued on.

And he let go.


End file.
